


Daybreak

by aceklaviergavin



Series: YOI Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demiromantic Character, Demisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, First Love, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are each other's first loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (noooo i'm not reuploading this bc AO3 immediately kicked it to the 3rd page of results haha what)
> 
> for YOIWEEK2017 Day 1: Beginnings and Firsts
> 
> am i gonna do the rest of the week? who knows honestly, but i've wanted to write a-spec yuuri and viktor for ages and this gave me an excuse
> 
> viktor is demiromantic & yuuri is demisexual + genderfluid

“Yuuri.”

It’s the first word that they hear upon waking up, spoken into the nighttime darkness. They blink blearily, the world fuzzy before their eyes as they try to gain their bearings. The sheets under their fingers are silky, the mattress impossibly soft, and the duvet tangled around their legs is plush. They think this is what sleeping on a cloud would feel like.

There’s a soft yellow light peeking through the window from a streetlamp outside. Even in the middle of the night, they can hear the occasional car rumble past on the street below. The feel of this bed, the sights, and the sounds are altogether unfamiliar.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” the voice calls again. A finger jabs insistently between their ribs.

The haze of sleep falls away and Yuuri remembers where they are. It’s the first night in Viktor’s St. Petersburg apartment, where Yuuri had collapsed after spending the day organizing the boxes they had brought with them. Yuuri had downsized as much as possible, trying to bring only the necessities, leaving anything that was unnecessary or could be bought once they arrived.

Even still, they had so much shit.

Yuuri likes to think themselves a pro at moving countries, after staying abroad for college and then moving home. But it seems they always have more _stuff_ than they realize come moving day.

Viktor pokes them in the side again. (And they know it’s Viktor, because they can feel Makkachin sleeping soundly at their feet, their toes buried in his fur).

“Vicchan,” Yuuri grumbles. “What is it?”

“You are my first love.”

Yuuri rolls over to look at Viktor, squinting to make out the blurry lines of his face in the darkness. Viktor is lounging against his pillow, head propped up on one arm as they stare at Yuuri brightly like it isn’t...

“Four,” Yuuri grumbles looking at the time on their phone. “It’s four, Viktor.”

Viktor just cocks his head like he doesn’t understand the problem.

“This couldn’t wait until a reasonable hour?” Yuuri whines.

“My love for you can never wait,” he says, so earnestly that Yuuri’s tired heart swells a little. Just a little.

“Okay, but _your love_ is tired and wants to get some sleep.”

Yuuri can’t see it through the dark and their terrible eyesight, but they know Viktor is pouting. “But _Yuuri_...”

“Anyways, I’m pretty sure your first love is the ice.”

That gives Viktor pause. “In a way, I suppose,” he concedes. “But that’s different. _You’re_ different.”

Yuuri blushes, certain they will never get used to Viktor telling them they’re special. Viktor walks his hand across the bed, fingers stepping like a little pair of legs. Yuuri eyes it, a chuckle rumbling in their chest as Viktor’s fingers walk up their chest.

“Vitya, that tickles,” they laugh, bringing up a hand to smooth over the tingles Viktor leaves on their skin.

Viktor’s eyes sparkle, filing that away for future use as his hand comes to rest at the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Long fingers stretch over Yuuri’s skin, dancing over the knobs in their spine, thumb stopping under Yuuri’s chin, on top of their pulse point. It flutters under Viktor’s finger, a solid reminder of the life Yuuri has given him.

“You’re my first love,” Viktor repeats.

Yuuri hums contentedly, covering Viktor’s hand with their own, matching the spread of Viktor’s fingers. Viktor furrows his brow, frustrated because Yuuri isn’t _getting it_ , the weight of what Viktor is trying to convey. And Viktor needs them to understand, to know just how precious they are but Viktor doesn’t know if he has the words.

“What I mean is, you’re my only love,” Viktor tries again. “Before you I didn’t think I could.”

Yuuri understands that Viktor is trying to convey something important. They give Viktor their full attention, covering his hand with their own like a warm blanket. Viktor’s mouth is dry, and his language centers are failing him. It’s difficult enough to find the words he wants to say in his native tongue, but then to translate that into English, and speak it through a mouth that’s filled with cotton is nigh impossible. But he wants to, and Yuuri’s warmth and the love shining through their sleep-foggy eyes gives him the strength to keep going, no matter how long it takes.

“I never wanted to,” Viktor confesses. “I was never interested in loving someone. I was happy that way, for so many years.” That was true. He had been happy with his life, once, and it wasn’t being single that had made him lose that. (It had been loneliness, a lack of love in any form, that had done that).

“I’ve been with people, you know that. But I never wanted to share my life with any of them.” Yuuri’s pulse jolts beneath his thumb, their poor heart skipping a beat. “I never wanted to put a ring on their finger, or let them cuddle my dog... or let them sleep in my bed.”

Yuuri flushes, red blooming across the bridge of their nose. “Oh,” they murmur, suddenly hyperaware of where exactly they are.

Viktor smiles. “But then I met you, and I understood, for the first time, what ‘love’ is and why people devote their lives to it.” Viktor’s hand traveled up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, to tangle in their hair. He feels Yuuri’s cheeks radiating beneath his palm, sees their eyes shining in the low light. “I didn’t fall in love with you that night at the banquet. But I knew I _could_. I saw this beautiful life stretching out before me.” Viktor smooths back Yuuri’s bangs from their eyes, staring into them like they were the most precious being in existence. “Thank you for giving it to me.”

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri sniffles. “You’re making me cry!”

Viktor smiles, eyes soft as they watch tears threaten to fall from his love’s eyes. “I’m sorry. But I have said nothing that isn’t true.”

“You’re such a sap.” Yuuri smiles, squeezing the hand on their cheek. “But I understand, in a way.”

It’s Yuuri’s turn to reach out. They place their hand in the center of Viktor’s chest, fingertips dipping over his clavicle. His heart thrums beneath their palm.

“I thought _eros_ was food, remember?” Yuuri laughs. Their fingers drum gently on Viktor’s skin, as they watch the light play off their fingers. “And then, somewhere along the way, it became _you_.”

Viktor knows this, they’ve talked about it countless times. They’d discussed boundaries and what they both wanted from _this_. And they’d discussed it again when that changed. He knows he’s the only one Yuuri has ever wanted, and he knows how scary that had been (and still was) for Yuuri. He knows it in the way falling in love with Yuuri had left him breathless and terrified.

“You’re the first person that _I’ve_ ever loved,” Yuuri admits, tears rolling over the bridge of their nose. “The only person I could ever love.”

They’ve drifted closer beneath the covers, knees brushing and noses bumping. Viktor can’t take it anymore, wrapping Yuuri in his arms and bringing them closer, close enough to feel their heartbeat.

“I feel the same,” he assures, breathed against Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri’s mouth finds his, tasting him, and taking everything that he has to give. “My one and only,” they breathe into Viktor’s mouth.

“My first and last,” he responds. He licks the salt off Yuuri’s upper lip where their tears have strayed.

That’s where they find themselves as the sun rises over St. Petersburg, kissing languidly in _their_ bed, in _their_ home. The first rays of the sun alight on Viktor’s eyes as they lean over Yuuri, pressing them into these sheets that feel like the clouds hovering over the city. Viktor glances up, out the window to where the city he loves starts to wake. Yuuri reaches up to kiss his jaw, whining to get Viktor’s attention.

Viktor looks back to them, where they lie caged beneath his limbs. “There’s so much I want to show you, my love,” he breathes, kissing Yuuri’s reddened lips. “So much of my life you need to see.”

Yuuri hums into his mouth. “I want to see everything,” they breathe. “You have the rest of our lives to show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to have yuuri and viktor describe experiencing sexual/romantic attraction in a neutral way bc I don't want to write a fic about an ace and aro character "fixing" each other.
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri thought they were aro/ace and they were happy that way (or rather their identity wasn't the cause of their unhappiness) but they met and realized they were demi. I hope that's clear, I'm aroace myself so the last thing I want to do is misrepresent it.
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
